Declaraciones
by Elenear28
Summary: Un tiempo de separación, correos, cartas, mensajes, postales... ¿la distancia aumenta el afecto? Regalo de cumpleaños para Hikari Caelum. Parte 3/3: Las palabras
1. El principio

**Takeru, Hikari y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TOEI Animation.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum.**

 **Espero te guste.**

* * *

 **El principio**

 **.I.**

Takeru a veces se preguntaba cuando había sido el momento exacto en que habían cambiado las cosas.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido así al principio, pues la había conocido mucho antes de que las chicas ocuparan un lugar significativo en sus pensamientos.

En aquel entonces, Takeru tenía tres grandes pensamientos, siempre dando vueltas en su cabeza: sus videojuegos, su hermano y la posibilidad, muy remota, de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que había cometido un error al divorciarse y volvieran a estar juntos. Todos, los cuatro, juntos como una familia.

Ahora, mientras la veía avanzar lentamente en la hilera de la pequeña cafetería de la facultad, intentaba explicarse a sí mismo cuando había dejado de verla como una amiga.

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que, al sujetar su mano, sintió aquella corriente eléctrica calentando sus dedos?

Ella levanta la mirada, sus ojos son de un castaño rojizo y se iluminan cuando se encuentran con los suyos.

Takeru siempre había pensado que no había nadie con un emblema tan perfecto para su personalidad como el que había recibido Hikari. Los demás estaban bien, por supuesto. Taichi era el valor personificado y Yamato, a pesar de las dificultades, había logrado interiorizar profundamente la amistad que tanto le había costado aceptar. Incluso él mismo, con el emblema de la esperanza, se sentía a gusto. Pero Hikari era realmente especial, porque no importaba en donde se encontrara siempre parecía refulgir, como si debajo de su piel estuviera encendida una vela.

La luz vivía dentro de ella y tal vez por eso la oscuridad siempre parecía querer perseguirla.

Takeru reacciona cuando una pálida mano se agita frente a sus ojos. Se sonroja un poco, porque ella lo ha pillado mirándola sin discreción alguna.

—¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Takeru! ¿Estás ahí, Takeru? —bromea ella mientras sujeta una bandeja de color azul con su mano libre.

—Lo siento— se excusa él—. Estaba algo distraído— admite.

—Ya me di cuenta. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asiente.

—¡Qué bueno! — responde con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Vas a comer?

Él le lanza una mirada desanimada a la larga fila.

—Hummm… creo que no. Tengo una clase en — consulta su reloj con un gesto distraído— veinticinco minutos. Creo que no podría conseguir comida antes de eso.

—Menos mal que tu mejor amiga es una chica previsora ¿no crees? —responde ella pasándole una bandeja con demasiada comida para ella sola.

—¿Compraste eso para mí? —pregunta él sorprendido mientras sostiene la bandeja con ambas manos.

—¿Con quién más podría compartir mi almuerzo? —pregunta ella enroscando un brazo alrededor del suyo, obligándolo a caminar para buscar una mesa — ¿Verdad que soy fantástica? —bromea mientras se sienta—. Además, es tu primera semana de clases desde que regresaste. ¡Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

Takeru pensó en decirle que estaba en lo cierto y que, definitivamente ella era absolutamente fantástica, sin embargo se mordió la lengua, le dio una suave sonrisa y empezó a contarle lo poco que ella desconocía sobre su viaje.

Deseando en su interior reunir el coraje para decirle lo que sentía.

 **.II.**

Él había estado estudiando en Europa durante un año, en cuanto concluyó su primer año como estudiante de Literatura, pero nunca habían perdido el contacto.

Ella se lo había exigido así el día en que le había contado sobre la beca que había recibido para estudiar, durante dos semestres, en uno de los más prestigiosos programas de literatura de Europa Occidental. A Takeru le había sorprendido un poco su reacción, ligeramente molesta al principio, cuando le había confesado que pasaría un año entero lejos, pero ella había controlado tan rápidamente su expresión que a él casi le parecía haberse imaginado la chispa de tristeza que brillaba en sus ojos. Después de eso ella había sonreído y lo había abrazado, con alegría, prometiéndole que lo haría genial.

Así que habían quedado en escribirse tanto como pudieran.

Takeru se habría conformado con los largos emails que intercambiaban prácticamente a diario pero, para ella, resultaban demasiado impersonales.

Después de ver lo increíble que podía ser el mundo digital, un universo alternativo lleno de magia, vida y color, un montón de ceros y unos que en el orden correcto podían formar palabras, le parecían completamente deficientes a Hikari. Por eso ella decidió encontrar otras formas de estar en contacto, aunque finalmente accedió a utilizar también el email porque, de otra forma, tendrían que confiar en el sistema de correo de dos países y eso era dejar demasiadas cosas al azar.

No soportaban la posibilidad de tener que esperar días y hasta semanas enteras para hablar con el otro.

 **.III.**

Hikari siempre encontraba nuevas maneras de sorprenderlo.

Sin ir muy lejos, el día en que Takeru llegó al apartamento, en medio de una ciudad francesa que se encontraba a varios cientos de kilómetros de la casa de sus abuelos, ya tenía correo esperándolo.

Una postal, con una fotografía de la torre de Tokio y, en el reverso, una corta nota de parte de ella:

 _No quiero que empieces a extrañar tú casa antes de tiempo, pero tengo la esperanza de que, si lo haces, volverás pronto._

 _Con cariño, H._

* * *

Ella posiblemente no sabía lo mucho que se había arrepentido Takeru entonces de encontrarse tan lejos de casa o, en su defecto, tan lejos de ella.

Takeru empezó a recibir más o menos una postal por semana. Él también le escribía, por supuesto. Iba a un café una calle más abajo y compraba las postales, eligiendo las que creía que a ella le gustarían mientras coleccionaba las que ella enviaba.

Su compañero de piso se quejaba por el hecho de que él las pegaba en el refrigerador, utilizando los pequeños magnetos con forma de frutas, pero dejando a la vista no las hermosas fotografías, algunas de ella fotos de verdad, tomadas por Hikari, sino los mensajes, a veces largos y otras cortos, que enviaba ella escritos en japonés, de manera que su compañero, procedente de Estados Unidos, no los entendía en lo absoluto.

A Takeru, por algún motivo, eso le sentaba bien. Era como si ambos, a pesar de encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia, compartieran una broma privada. Hacía que la sintiera cerca.

Una vez recibió una cinta. Una de esas que ya nadie usaba. Tardó tres días en conseguir una grabadora en préstamo para poder reproducirla.

Sospechaba que Hikari había usado aquel formato a propósito, solo para hacerlo morirse de la curiosidad por un rato.

Cuando al fin pudo reproducirla, encontró una serie de canciones grabadas en ella. Algunas eran muy viejas. Otros eran temas de éxito del momento. Entre cada canción Hikari dedicaba exactamente diecisiete segundos para hacer un comentario —Takeru los había contado, ayudándose con el cronómetro de su reloj— sobre lo que había pensado o sentido la primera vez que la había oído. Lo que estaba haciendo un día cuando la pasaron por la radio, la estación en que se encontraba cuando había empezado a sonar a todo volumen dentro del tren…

Ella incluso había metido el nuevo sencillo de su hermano "Lobo solitario" en su compilado. Sin duda le había tomado tiempo. Takeru la imaginaba por las noches, después de sus clases de fotografía, quitándose la bufanda— pues en Japón estaban en pleno invierno— y sentándose frente a una vieja grabadora para hacer la mezcla. Tal vez Miyako la había ayudado, pues Hikari no era particularmente buena con la tecnología.

Imaginarla pidiendo ayuda para hacerle un regalo lo hacía sonreír.

 **.IV.**

Takeru decidió que quería hacer algo parecido por ella, así que empezó a reunir materiales: las entradas para la ópera que había ido a ver con su clase, la fotografía del artista callejero que tocaba su violín sobre la avenida, la etiqueta de la nueva soda italiana que estaban sirviendo en la cafetería estudiantil, el recibo de un café demasiado cargado que había tomado mientras intentaba llenar la libreta que le habían asignado como tarea… Tardó exactamente veintitrés días, en los cuales recibió decenas de correos de su parte, preguntándole si le había gustado la cinta, antes de poder enviar el paquete. Lo pegó todo en un cuaderno de dibujo con una hermosa portada que mostraba a la Torre Eiffel en primavera, pintado en lo que parecía ser una acuarela. Lo envolvió en papel de seda y lo metió en una caja de cartón.

Rezó para que el paquete llegara intacto hasta Japón.

Takeru supo el momento exacto en que lo recibió porque ella lo llamó por teléfono.

Era raro que ella lo llamara y esta era una llamada muy cara, además —pensó sorprendido mientras oprimía el botón para responder—.

—¿Hola?

—¿Te encantó mi cinta?

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es una corazonada— replicó ella—. ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer esto?

Él no necesitaba verla para saber a qué se refería. Le pareció escuchar el revoloteo de las páginas al pasarse.

—No demasiado.

—He revisado las fechas. Hay tres semanas de historia aquí ¿sabes?

Él se sonrojó.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Podría decirse, sí— replicó ella mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y empezaba a caminar por el cuarto—. Ha sido casi como si me hubieras contado minuto a minuto lo que has hecho durante tres semanas.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por su cara.

—Aunque puedes estar seguro de que mi próximo paquete será todavía más impresionante.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Tal vez.

—Estoy seguro de que yo también puedo ser bastante impresionante.

—Eso ni dudarlo— dijo ella y luego guardó silencio.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí.

—Esta llamada será muy costosa.

—Entonces date prisa y regresa a casa para que no tenga que gastar tanto en teléfono y en estampillas— respondió ella antes de colgarle.

 **.V.**

Algunas semanas resultan más sencillas que otras.

A veces, cuando está en medio de la calle, aún y cuando se encuentre rodeado de personas, se siente terriblemente solo. En días como ese, vuelve a casa tan pronto como puede, enciende el ordenador y le escribe largos correos electrónicos a Hikari.

En ocasiones, a pesar de que tienen una diferencia horaria de siete horas, Hikari responde de inmediato:

 _Día difícil ¿eh?_

 _H._

* * *

 _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _T._

* * *

 _Una corazonada._

 _H._

* * *

 _Podría ser solo porque me conoces bien._

 _T._

* * *

 _¿Qué habría de divertido en eso?_

 _H._

* * *

Miyako se burlaba de ellos de vez en cuando por escribirse correos electrónicos de una sola línea, pero tomando en cuenta que las tarifas para las llamadas de larga distancia resultaban exorbitantes y que Takeru había roto su teléfono un par de semanas antes de llegar a Francia, no tenían otra forma de comunicarse cuando necesitaban hablar uno con el otro urgentemente. Debía conformarse por aquel aparato, grande y pasado de moda, que Yamato le había dado en préstamo para que al menos pudiera llamar a casa cada tres días, con llamadas de menos de veinte segundos, que servían para tranquilizar a su madre.

Takeru trataba de mantener al mínimo todos sus gastos, con la esperanza de poder comprarse un móvil nuevo que le permitiera poder comunicarse con Hikari en tiempo real sin recurrir al método de tener que vender un riñón en el mercado negro.

El ordenador emite un pitido cuando ingresa un nuevo correo:

 _¿Problemas en el Viejo Continente?_

 _H._

* * *

 _Ha sido un día largo._

 _T._

* * *

 _¿Quieres hablarlo?_

 _H._

* * *

 _La verdad es que no._

 _T._

* * *

 _¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hice hoy?_

 _H._

* * *

 _¿Por qué sigues despierta?_

 _T._

* * *

 _Sospechaba que hoy necesitarías hablar conmigo._

 _H._

* * *

 _¿Cómo?_

 _T._

* * *

Takeru se la imaginaba tecleando con una sonrisa en el rostro y el minuto que pasó hasta que el nuevo correo ingresó a su bandeja le resultó eterno:

 _Una corazonada._

 _H._

* * *

 _Creo que eso es justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias._

 _T._

* * *

 _La soledad apesta._

 _H._

* * *

 _Tengo suerte de tenerte a ti._

 _T._

* * *

 _La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto._

 _H._

* * *

 _Vete a la cama, Yagami._

 _T._

* * *

 _¿Seguro que estás bien?_

 _H._

* * *

 _Ahora sí._

 _T._

* * *

 _Buenas noches._

 _H._

* * *

 _Descansa._

 _T._

* * *

 _Disfrutaré de mis… tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos de sueño._

 _H._

* * *

 _Debe apestar tener amigos tan dependientes. Tener que invertir tu tiempo en contestar correo en lugar de dormir._

 _T._

* * *

 _No son tan malos._

 _Con cariño, H._

* * *

Takeru bajó la tapa de su computadora, a sabiendas de que ella no le escribiría más por ahora. Respiró hondo al sentirse mucho menos solo.

Una tímida sonrisa elevó los extremos de su boca. Se metió a la cama con un libro y empezó a subrayar las partes importantes, repentinamente energizado.

 **.VI.**

Un paquete llega una semana más tarde y Takeru lo ve con el ceño fruncido cuando lo recoge en la oficina de correos.

No es de Hikari, porque tiene un código local, así que solo puede venir de uno de sus abuelos.

Takeru rasga el papel de embalar y se encuentra con una caja blanca no demasiado grande.

Es un nuevo teléfono móvil que lo hace parpadear y sentirse algo incómodo.

Está seguro de que no ha mencionado nunca a sus abuelos sus dificultades para establecer contacto con sus amigos en Japón, así que no entiende como han podido enterarse. Adentro encuentra una nota con la estilizada letra de su abuelo.

* * *

 _Supimos de tus problemas y quisimos ayudar. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Los abuelos._

* * *

Frunció el ceño. El regalo resultaba excesivo. Y su cumpleaños era hasta dentro de otras seis semanas. No le parecía justo que sus abuelos se gastarán lo que probablemente había sido un montón de dinero.

Su corazón saltó un poco al darse cuenta de que el nuevo teléfono le estaba abriendo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. No solo por el hecho de que ahora sería más sencillo contactar a su madre o a Yamato, sino porque podría hablar de una forma mucho más sencilla con…

Se detuvo en seco, antes de que ese pensamiento, demasiado tentador, echara raíces en su cabeza. No. Tenía que devolverlo.

Volvió a cerrar la caja y se metió el paquete bajo el brazo, dispuesto a discutir con sus abuelos en caso de ser necesario.

 **.VII.**

Discutir con Michel Takaishi no funcionó para nada.

Takeru ya sabía que su abuelo era tan obstinado como él. Se había dado cuenta cuando los digimons invadieron el Palacio de Versalles y su abuelo decidió meterse en él justificándolo como su deber como ciudadano parisino. Al final las cosas habían salido bien y habían conseguido salvar a Catherine y su Floramon, pero aquel incidente le había enseñado a Takeru que su abuelo y él se parecían más de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta el momento.

Sus personalidades similares resultaban muy funcionales cuando estaban de buenas, sin embargo, en un día como ese en que Takeru trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, molestándose más y más por momentos, no le parecía algo tan bueno.

Al final, su abuelo había terminado diciéndole que ni soñara con que iba a recibir el regalo de vuelta y que si no lo quería, igual podía tirarlo a la basura, pues eso era justamente lo que haría él si lo encontraba en su buzón.

Takeru se sentía frustrado, pero al final le agradeció a sus abuelos por el regalo y decidió usar el teléfono, pues su abuelo era lo suficientemente irreflexivo como para, en caso de que Takeru lo devolviera, realmente tirarlo a la basura.

El celular venía cargado, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer Takeru fue sacar la tarjeta del viejo modelo en préstamo e introducirla en el nuevo.

La pantalla se iluminó con un millón de colores cuando Takeru encendió su nuevo y flamante celular.

En cuanto empezó a funcionar, lo primero que hizo fue descargar la aplicación que le permitiría comunicarse con sus amigos— con Hikari— utilizando la conexión a internet de su apartamento.

Con dedos algo torpes digitó un "HOLA", escrito todo en mayúsculas y pulsó enviar.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando, bajo el nombre de Hikari, apareció en cursivas la palabra "escribiendo".

 **.VIII.**

Las cosas resultaron ciertamente más sencillas después de eso.

Hablaban durante todo el día. Al menos las horas del día en que ambos estaban despiertos.

A veces Takeru despertaba y tenía un mensaje de Hikari que ingresaba a la una de la madrugada, hora francesa, y que seguro ella le había mandado en cuanto se había despertado.

Esos días eran los mejores.

El poder compartir mensajes en forma de audio también era una maravilla. En ocasiones ella le enviaba audios que solo incluían el sonido de su risa ante algo que Takeru le había escrito. Takeru a veces grababa el sonido que emitía el tren, o la música del violinista del que le había hablado en sus primeros días en la ciudad.

Otras, pasaban horas conversando, mediante mensajes, sobre lo que se les pasara por la cabeza.

Una vez, Hikari lo despertó con un mensaje que solo contenía un número:

 _ **Hikari:**_ _157._

 _ **Takeru:**_ _¿qué es eso?_

 _ **Hikari:**_ _descúbrelo._

Takeru tardó cuatro días en ver de qué iba aquello. Al final, ni siquiera fue él quien lo descubrió, al menos no por sí solo. Fue necesario un comentario de su madre para que le llegara la inspiración y pudiera desentrañar el misterio tras el extraño número que le había enviado Hikari.

—Faltan poco más de cinco meses para que vuelvas a casa — le dijo un día su madre por teléfono—. La verdad es que estoy aliviada, me haces mucha falta.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Cuántos días son? —replicó él con una sonrisa.

Antes de que su madre le respondiera, él lo entendió: 157 era la cantidad de días que faltaban, en ese momento, para que la beca terminara y él regresara a Japón.

Puso a su madre en altavoz y abrió la aplicación para escribirle rápidamente a Hikari:

 _ **Takeru:**_ _¿la cantidad de días que faltan para que vuelva a casa?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

 _ **Hikari:**_ _¿me lo estás preguntando?_

Era casi una evasiva, pero le contestó de todas formas:

 _ **Takeru**_ _: no._

Ella empezó a escribir algo. Luego se detuvo y Takeru pudo imaginarla borrándolo todo, con la punta de la lengua asomándose por un extremo de su boca mientras ella fruncía el ceño, concentrada.

 _ **Hikari:**_ _¿quién te ayudó?_

Takeru pensó en decirle que había sido el comentario de su madre, pero le parecía la respuesta incorrecta.

 _ **Takeru:**_ _¿por qué habría de haberme ayudado alguien?_

Esta vez la respuesta de Hikari no se hizo de esperar. Incluso incluyó algunas abreviaturas gramaticalmente incorrectas que no eran nada propias de ella:

 _ **Hikari:**_ _xq stoy segura d q tú no tienes un calendario en q vas tachando los días._

Takeru no supo que responder a eso.

 **.IX.**

Volvería a casa en los últimos días de agosto, justo a tiempo para iniciar el siguiente periodo en la facultad. Tendría exactamente nueve días de vacaciones y entonces tendría que empezar a ponerse al día con los cursos que había perdido. Se había atrasado un año en la carrera, porque los cursos que había recibido durante ese año no resultaban válidos en Japón, pero a Takeru no le importaba. Había aprendido mucho.

Conforme los días iban pasando y el viaje a Japón se encontraba más cerca, Takeru se iba sintiendo más y más ansioso.

No estaba seguro del qué, pero en su interior sentía que _algo,_ una cosa completamente trascendental, había cambiado entre él y Hikari mientras habían estado separados.

La última vez que habían pasado tanto tiempo sin poder verse cara a cara había sido poco después de su primera aventura en el mundo digital, cuando él había vuelto a vivir con su madre. A veces apestaba muchísimo ser el único que no vivía en la misma ciudad que los demás.

Las cosas habían cambiado cuando, en el quinto curso, gracias al nuevo trabajo de su madre, se habían mudado a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros del complejo de apartamentos en que vivían los Yagami.

Eso había supuesto ser, por primera vez, compañero de salón de Hikari — y también de Daisuke—. Y ese mismo día habían ido, los tres, al Digimundo por primera vez en años.

Takeru sintió un mordisco de pena en el estómago al pensar en Patamon. Ya casi ha pasado un año desde que tuvo que volver al Digimundo para ayudar en su reconstrucción después de un par de revueltas que hubo con un grupo de digimons malos.

Por fortuna, ninguno era tan fuerte ni tan atemorizante como MaloMyotismon, pero sí habían causado bastantes destrozos antes de que Takeru, junto con Daisuke y los demás, pudieran detenerlos. Patamon, Gatomon y todos los otros digimons habían tomado la decisión de quedarse en las zonas dañadas para ayudar a reconstruir el Digimundo, de manera similar a como lo habían hecho después de que derrotaran al Emperador Digimon. La mayor diferencia era que la mayor parte de los niños elegidos tenían un montón de responsabilidades en ese momento que hacían un poco difícil el colaborar en la reconstrucción sin por ello arriesgar el futuro que cada uno estaba creando.

Taichi ya había empezado a formarse en Relaciones Internacionales para lograr fungir como diplomático entre ambos mundos. Yamato estaba cosechando grandes éxitos con su banda, pero empezaba a plantearse otra carrera, esta vez mucho más seria, aunque no había soltado prenda sobre lo que se proponía. Sora había lanzado su primera colección en un famoso desfile de modas japonés, Mimi había firmado para un programa de cocina local, Jou estaba especializándose en tratamiento médico humano-digital, lo que básicamente era que, como doctor, no solo podía tratar personas sino también digimons y Koushiro era uno de los más importantes investigadores del mundo Digital.

Los chicos del grupo original ya se encontraban bastante encaminados con sus planes de vida.

Los más jóvenes, grupo en el que se encontraban incluídos él y Hikari, estaban rindiendo sus últimos exámenes de secundaria en esa época. De hecho la batalla final había tenido lugar una semana antes del examen de admisión que tenían que rendir Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru para entrar a la universidad. Por fortuna las cosas habían salido bien, al menos para la mayoría: Daisuke no había conseguido el puntaje requerido para entrar, pero en realidad no parecía importarle demasiado, pues estaba seguro de que no necesitaba un título universitario para poder ser el dueño de una exitosa cadena de restaurantes.

A Iori aún le faltaban un par de años para graduarse y Miyako ya había concluido el primer año de una prometedora carrera como Ingeniero Informático, aún y cuando ella solía bromear diciendo que tampoco le molestaría la posibilidad de dedicarse a criar hijos, si es que llegaba a tenerlos.

Al final, la responsabilidad de cuidar del Digimundo había recaído en los digimons, encabezados por Veemon y Agumon. Se suponía que serían solo unos pocos meses, pero al final el daño era más profundo de lo que se imaginaban y ahora, más de un año después, Patamon estaba por ahí, en algún lugar en lo profundo del Mundo Digital, tal vez pensando en él también.

Otro factor a tomar en cuenta era el hecho de que las puertas del Digimundo eran mucho más inestables en este lado del planeta, de manera que Daisuke, Hikari y los demás sí podían viajar, cuando tenían tiempo, al Mundo Digital. Pero ahora que estaba en Francia, Takeru parecía no tener esa opción tampoco. Si bien la puerta podía abrirse desde su ordenador, nada le aseguraba que, cuando quisiera regresar al Mundo Real, el Digimundo lo dejara entrar directamente a Francia. Y Takeru simplemente no tenía el dinero para poder costear un viaje en avión desde Japón cada vez que eso sucediera.

Así que tenía que conformarse con ver a Patamon a través de su pantalla cada vez que Gennai habilitaba la comunicación.

Y era una lástima, porque Takeru sabía que ese año habría sido mucho más sencillo con su compañero a su lado.

 **.X.**

En cuanto tuvo la información, Takeru le escribió un correo:

* * *

 _ **Martes 18/8**_

 _ **LH1087**_

 _ **10:40 MRS Marsella Salida 1 h 45 min**_

 _ **12:25 FRA Frankfurt Destino**_

 _ **Escala en aeropuerto**_

 _ **Conexión 1 h 15 min**_

 _ **Lufthansa**_

 _ **LH710**_

 _ **13:40 FRA Frankfurt Salida 11 h 05 min**_

 _ **7:45 (+1) NRT Tokio Narita**_

* * *

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

 _¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_

 _H._

* * *

 _Eso depende. Si crees que es la información de mi vuelo, entonces sí._

 _T._

* * *

 _¿Una semana antes?_

 _H._

* * *

 _Resulta que ser un empollón tiene sus ventajas: me he librado del examen final._

 _T._

* * *

…

 _H._

* * *

 _¿Debería interpretar tu falta de palabras como algo positivo?_

 _T._

* * *

…

 _H._

* * *

Takeru rio ante los dos mensajes consecutivos en los que ella solo había colocado puntos suspensivos. Él era bastante expresivo, pero Hikari no se quedaba atrás, así que probablemente estaba legítimamente sorprendida.

Un pitido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El repiqueteo constante de su teléfono. Se trataba de una llamada mediante el sistema de mensajería que utilizaban, lo cual resultaba muchísimo más barato que una llamada de larga distancia.

—¿Hola? —respondió con una sonrisa.

Hikari no se molestó en saludarlo:

—¿Entonces te veré en unas cuantas horas?

—En poco más de un día en realidad— dijo él con una sonrisa—. Pero pasarás una buena parte de ese tiempo dormida.

Ella hizo un sonido ininteligible al otro lado de la línea.

—Supongo que esa es la versión telefónica de tus puntos suspensivos. ¿Lo interpreto como un sonido feliz?

En Japón, ella asintió, olvidándose, por un momento, de que él no era capaz de verla. Cuando se dio cuenta, se echó a reír.

—Sí. ¡Dios, sí! ¡No puedo creer que te veré en unas horas! ¿Quieres que te recoja en el aeropuerto?

—Hum… Me encantaría, pero estoy bastante seguro de que mi madre insistirá en cuanto le avise que mi vuelo sale una semana antes.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

Él parpadeó.

—Aún no. En realidad no se lo he dicho a nadie. Solo a ti.

Ella se mordió el labio para ahogar una exclamación sorprendida. Sus pestañas aletearon como pequeñas mariposas y tuvo dificultades para encontrar su voz.

—Vale— dijo al fin—. Entonces supongo que te veré después.

—Definitivamente.

—¿Cuándo? — preguntó ella.

Takeru sonrió:

—¿Cuándo te viene bien?

—Pues si por mí fuera, te iría a ver en cuanto llegues a tu casa. Pero supongo que un viaje de quince horas ha de ser agotador.

Takeru sonrió.

—Dormiré en el avión.

Hikari sonrió también.

—Lo que menos me apetece es que te quedes dormido la primera vez que nos veamos en un año.

Takeru sabía que no había forma de que eso pasara, pero asintió.

—¿Te recojo para desayunar, entonces?

—Desayuno suena bien— replicó ella alegremente—. Pero mejor te recojo yo a ti. Abrieron un lugar nuevo cerca de tu casa. Te encantará.

Takeru sabía que, lo llevara a donde lo llevara, él se sentiría bien. Así que fijaron una hora.

—Tengo que irme a dormir— dijo ella ahogando un bostezo.

Takeru revisó la hora y se dio cuenta de que en Japón eran las tres de la mañana.

—Es muy tarde— dijo él con un suspiro—. No me había dado cuenta.

—Yo tampoco— repuso Hikari pegándose el teléfono a la oreja y dejándose caer sobre su cama.

—Buenas noches, Kari— dijo él utilizando el apodo que a veces usaba Taichi para llamar a su hermana pequeña.

—Buenas noches, T.K —replicó ella con una risa—. Te quiero.

Y colgó.

Al otro lado de la línea, Takeru se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella le decía esas dos palabras.

* * *

 **Tachaaaan! Primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños! Espero te haya gustado y que las personalidades le peguen bien a los personajes, que la experta en canon eres tú y no yo (¡definitivamente!). Por adelantado te deseo que tengas un cumpleaños muy, muy feliz.**

 **Nos leemos mañana con la segunda parte, de un total de tres.**

 **Un abrazo grande grande, E.**


	2. Pánico

**Takeru, Hikari y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TOEI Animation.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum.**

 **A un capítulo más de llegar al final. Espero te guste!**

* * *

 **Pánico**

 **.XI.**

Hikari Yagami tenía toda una lista de cosas que no le gustaban: la oscuridad, las abejas, las cucarachas que volaban, el café y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, que la gente se pusiera rara de repente.

Justo ahora, tenía que vérselas con dos de esas cosas: en primer lugar, la mesera del restaurante al que había llevado a Takeru a desayunar había confundido su orden y le había llevado un latte en lugar de un chocolate caliente. Puede que para cualquier otra persona no fuera la gran cosa, pero Hikari detestaba el sabor del café, sin embargo como el lugar estaba lleno a reventar, ella había preferido no importunarla pidiendo que le cambiara su bebida, así que había permanecido con el vaso de poliestireno entre sus manos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba y no de la bebida en sí. De todas formas eso no resultaba tan terrible como el hecho de que Takeru se estaba comportando de una forma extrañísima prácticamente desde que se habían visto por primera vez en la puerta del apartamento que estaba compartiendo con su madre antes de que iniciara de nuevo el periodo.

Ella había tocado el timbre, tal vez con demasiada insistencia, y se había abalanzado sobre él en cuanto abrió la puerta. Pero en lugar de abrazarla de vuelta él parecía haberse quedado congelado en su lugar. Sus brazos no la rodearon, sino que se quedaron laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras ella empezaba a hablar rápidamente, sin lograr que su lengua parara, diciéndole cosas que posiblemente él ya sabía: que lo había extrañado, que el sol del sur de Francia le había sentado muy bien y que había subido un poco de peso, posiblemente por todos esos croissants que había comido.

Cuando se separaron, Hikari notó que algo extraño le pasaba a sus ojos. No brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hacían antes. Y su rostro, especialmente el puente de la nariz y sus pómulos, se habían teñido de rojo.

Ella lo miró con preocupación:

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Pescaste un resfriado por el cambio de clima?

Dios sabía que ella había lidiado con una cantidad increíble de resfriados, muchos de los cuales se habían complicado y la habían enviado al hospital. Una vez, cuando huían de Machinedramon, también había enfermado en el Digimundo. Aunque había logrado sobreponerse de eso mediante un descanso casi ininterrumpido durante un día entero. Aunque el susto había hecho que Taichi y Koushiro, junto con sus digimons, se embarcaran en una peligrosa búsqueda de medicamentos que la ayudaran a bajar la fiebre.

Hikari estiró la mano, apartando los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre la frente de Takeru, palpando la piel para ver si notaba algún cambio con respecto a su propia temperatura.

Takeru se apartó como si ella lo hubiera electrizado y ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Takeru…?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, alguien dijo:

—Buenos días, Hikari,

Ella volteó la cabeza cuando una tercera persona apareció en el recibidor. De manera automática sus manos se juntaron y ella inclinó la cabeza:

—Señora Takaishi. Buenos días.

La madre de Takeru le sonrió con calidez mientras Takeru se apartaba para darle espacio. Se parecía muchísimo a su hijo. El cabello rubio, con algunos mechones encanecidos que lejos de hacerla verse mal, le daban un aire de lo más distinguido. Los mismos ojos azules de Takeru y de Yamato. Sin duda era una mujer hermosa.

—¿Saldrán a desayunar? —preguntó Natsuko sonriendo, haciendo que pequeñas arrugas salieran alrededor de sus ojos, dándole un aire encantador.

Hikari asintió, viendo a Takeru de reojo para determinar si sus planes seguían en pie. Él permaneció en silencio, a un lado de la puerta.

—Supongo que tienen mucho que contarse el uno al otro— continuó Natsuko sin notar la incomodidad de ambos.

—Sí— dijo Takeru hablando por fin y esbozando una sonrisa—. Mucho que contarnos. Nos veremos luego, mamá— dijo él besando a su madre en la mejilla y saliendo al pasillo.

Hikari parpadeó, sintiéndose confundida, pero se despidió de Natsuko y lo siguió.

 **.XII.**

El comportamiento de Takeru había llevado a Hikari a pensar en otra cosa que no le gustaba: la gente que actuaba raro de repente.

Hikari había tenido que lidiar, a lo largo de su vida, con algunas personas que hacían eso. Iori, por ejemplo, era muy dado a perderse en sus pensamientos, los cuales solían ser bastante moralistas, y a veces, cuando censuraba a alguno de sus amigos, simplemente cambiaba drásticamente su forma de comportarse sin dar mayores explicaciones. Pero ese era Iori y ella estaba más o menos acostumbrada a cosas así. Pero Takeru era diferente o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Se conocían desde que eran niños y siempre se habían llevado bien.

Ella no afirmaría que tenían caracteres iguales, porque a Takeru a veces le ganaba su mal carácter, como cuando se peleó con Ken dentro del a Fortaleza del Emperador Digimon. Ella en cambio tenía un carácter mucho más suave. Fuera de los momentos en que entraba en pánico, como aquellos días en que las criaturas que habitaban el Mar de la Oscuridad la habían estado acosando para convertirla en su diosa; ella solía tener un humor bastante constante, casi siempre alegre y tranquilo, como un lago en calma. Takeru era más parecido al océano, hermoso, sí, pero también algo impredecible y, de vez en cuando, inclusive peligroso.

Todo eso estaba bien. Solían complementarse el uno al otro. Hikari le daba paz cuando Takeru la necesitaba y él le inyectaba vitalidad con su forma de ser. En general ambos se llevaban bien y, más aún, se _entendían._ Por eso había sido tan fácil reconectar con él cuando se mudó a la misma ciudad que ella cuando ambos tenían once años. Había sido como si en lugar de tres años, hubieran pasado tres días. Seguía siendo el mismo Takeru que ella recordaba, solo que algo crecido.

Pero este Takeru que tenía en frente la desconcertaba.

Hasta ahora, lo único que había hecho había sido soplar con aire distraído su café, viendo a todas partes menos a ella.

Hikari se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?

Takeru no pareció oírla.

—¿T.K.? —ella estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y tocó la suya.

Takeru reaccionó con tanta sorpresa que derribó la jarrita con leche que habían dejado sobre la mesa, empapándose la manga del abrigo y quemándose la mano con el líquido caliente.

Takeru masculló algo en francés, con el ceño fruncido, mientras agitaba la mano herida para después acunarla contra su pecho.

Fue demasiado para Hikari que, luego de asegurarse de que la quemadura no era nada serio, se echó a reír.

Su reacción hizo que Takeru se relajara visiblemente. Primero con sorpresa al verla reír mientras él sufría, pues no era para nada el comportamiento habitual de Hikari. Luego, como si alguien activara algún mecanismo en su cabeza, con alegría, empezando a reír también.

La Tierra volvió a girar en la dirección correcta y ambos pudieron volver a hablar como los viejos amigos que eran.

 **.XIII.**

Hikari se dejó caer sobre su cama, metiendo las manos bajo la almohada mientras agitaba los pies en el aire.

Por primera vez en meses, sentía como si pudiera volver a respirar.

Su teléfono sonó, un simple tono que anunciaba que había entrado un nuevo mensaje. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Takeru.

 _ **Takeru:**_ _gracias._

 _ **Hikari:**_ _¿por qué?_

 _ **Takeru:**_ _por no mandarme a volar esta mañana. Creo que no supe manejar bien mis emociones._

 _ **Hikari:**_ _yo también estaba emocionada._

 _ **Takeru:**_ _pero tú no actuaste como una idiota._

 _ **Hikari:**_ _te sorprendería mi capacidad para soportar a los idiotas. Tengo un hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo es un chico. ¿Sabes?_

Takeru no respondió de inmediato y Hikari empezó a impacientarse. Lo normal cuando ella enviaba una pulla era que él respondiera del mismo modo, pero su teléfono permaneció en un obstinado mutismo. Al final, dejó el aparato sobre la cama y fue a cepillarse los dientes. Al volver, Takeru aún no había respondido a pesar de que el doble check de color azul indicaba que había visto sus mensajes. Ella tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, viendo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y empezó a teclear:

 _ **Hikari:**_ _por increíble que parezca, tu facilidad de palabra era más asombrosa cuando estabas en otro continente._

 _ **Takeru**_ _: lo siento. Jet lag._

¿Jet lag? ¿Esa era la mejor explicación que podía dar? Hikari empezaba a sentirse algo molesta.

 _ **Hikari**_ _: vale. Mensaje recibido. Adiós._

Nada de "dulces sueños" o "buenas noches". Esperaba que a Takeru le quedara claro que estaba cabreada por su comportamiento.

Colocó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y lo puso en silencio. Decidida a no volver a hablarle hasta que se disculpara por estarse comportando como un capullo.

 **.XIV.**

La disculpa llegó al día siguiente bajo la forma de una película en DVD — francesa, de la que Hikari nunca había oído hablar— y un paquete de palomitas de microondas del sabor favorito de Hikari: caramelo.

Era toda una declaración de intenciones, pues a Takeru no le gustaban las palomitas de caramelo.

Aun así, Hikari no lo dejó simplemente estar.

—¿Me quieres contar qué es lo que sucede?

Takeru negó, con una débil sonrisa en los labios y luego se encogió de hombros:

—Supongo que me está costando adaptarme de nuevo.

Hikari no se lo tragó.

—Cuando quieras hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

Takeru asintió.

—Estoy bien— le prometió—. Llevo algunos días dándole vuelta a una idea que me trae algo disperso. Es todo— digo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikari hizo una mueca, pero se apartó de la puerta, indicándole con el brazo que podía entrar. Takeru soltó un suspiro aliviado.

No había nadie en casa. Taichi se había mudado hacía ya bastante, su padre estaba trabajando y su madre estaba en su nuevo club de lectura. La casa, pequeña como casi todos los apartamentos en esa zona, de repente parecía muy grande.

Hikari recordó que a su madre no le gustaba que ella se encerrara con Takeru en su habitación y a pesar de que ella descartaba con risas las preocupaciones de su madre, ella siempre respondía con un categórico "es un chico y los chicos solo quieren una cosa…" y luego miraba a su hija con las cejas enarcadas, como queriendo dar a entender sin palabras el resto de la oración.

Hikari tenía problemas para entender las preocupaciones de su madre en ese sentido, tampoco era como si Takeru estuviera interesado en meterse mano con ella en su cama.

La idea la hizo sonrojarse mientras metía el paquete de palomitas en el microondas,

—¿No crees que sería buena idea quitarle el plástico primero?

Ella enrojeció aún más al darse cuenta de que no le había retirado el empaque de papel celofán.

—Es una nueva moda japonesa— bromeó ella mientras volvía a abrir el microondas y retiraba el envoltorio—. Tú no estás enterado de nada porque te la pasaste con la cabeza metida en tus libros o tal vez en una de tus libretas en medio de una villa francesa.

—No era una villa— replica él— era un apartamento diminuto y estás poniendo el paquete al revés— agrega estirando la mano y volteándolo, de manera que las palabras "ESTE LADO HACIA ARRIBA" quedaran visibles. Takeru volvió a cerrar el microondas y puso el tiempo.

Un brillante dos verde acompañado de dos ceros se encendió en la pequeña pantalla.

"Si quieres saber lo largo que es un minuto, pon algo en el microondas", pensó Hikari, "solo entonces notas lo lento que es el paso de los segundos"

—Ayer solo hablamos de mí— dijo Takeru despreocupadamente —. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Hikari parpadeó lentamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. El módulo de fotografía a contraluz fue una pesadilla. Mi compañero de equipo echó a perder la mitad de los negativos. Tuve un deficiente— dijo ella con una mueca para luego sonreir aliviada cuando el disco en el microondas dejó de girar y la luz se apagó.

—Tienes el cabello más largo —dijo Takeru capturando un mechón castaño y colocándoselo tras la oreja. Ella reprimió un ligero estremecimiento y luego una exclamación sorprendida: ¿de dónde había venido esa reacción?

—Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando transcurre mucho tiempo sin que veas a alguien —murmuró abriendo las palomitas, liberando el vapor y quemándose las puntas de los dedos en el proceso antes de lanzar el contenido a un bol.

—Eso sonó casi como un reclamo— dijo él algo burlón.

—No lo ha sido— replicó ella con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? —preguntó él abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.

Ella apoya las manos en la encimera y cierra los ojos.

—No lo estoy —dijo con rapidez—. No lo sé— se corrigió.

Takeru apoyó la cadera contra el mueble de la cocina y se cruza de brazos.

—En una escala del uno al diez ¿qué tan molesta estás conmigo?

—¿Por el hecho de que te fuiste durante un año o por haberte comportado como un idiota ayer?

Takeru se echó a reir con sequedad.

—Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

Hikari lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que sí— dijo sin disculparse.

—Vale. Lo pillo. Estás molesta.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Tanto como para querer que me vaya de inmediato?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Justo ahora estoy dividida entre el hecho de que estoy enojada y la verdad ineludible de que te extrañé mucho.

—Avísame cuando alguno de los dos sentimientos gane —dijo él—. Tal vez estás muy enojada _porque_ me extrañaste mucho ¿no crees?

Ella no le respondió.

—Si sirve de algo, yo también te extrañé. Mucho.

Ella tomó las palomitas y se las llevó a la sala. Takeru la siguió, un tanto dubitativo. Ella se dejó caer sobre uno de los extremos del sofá:

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la película? —preguntó sin mirarlo, tomando el mando a distancia y encendiendo el televisor.

Takeru se sentó con una media sonrisa, guardando prudente distancia.

Transcurrieron casi quince minutos desde el inicio de la película hasta que ella se relajó, doblando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Takeru.

—Supongo que ganó el extrañarte —dijo con suavidad.

 **.XV.**

Takeru pasó la mayor parte de las vacaciones antes del inicio del nuevo periodo metido en la casa de los Yagami. O bien en cualquier otro lugar en el que se encontrara Hikari.

Los días pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hikari se encontraba en su tercer año de carrera, Enseñanza Preescolar, mientras que el año sabático de Takeru en el exterior lo ha dejado en un muy lejano segundo año de Literatura, de manera que no lograron coincidir en ningún curso de servicio, los pocos que compartían como estudiantes de diferentes carreras, pues Hikari había cursado la mayoría el año anterior.

Ambos se desanimaron un poco cuando cayeron en cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, a la hora de almuerzo del primer día, Hikari sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando, al alzar la mirada, se encuentró con los ojos azules de Takeru. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y, en un estallido de inspiración, decidió duplicar todas las porciones de comida, pues la cola era demasiado larga como para obligar a Takeru a hacerla.

Sacó el dinero del monedero y pagó con una sonrisa que hizo parpadear lentamente al cajero, un chico más o menos de su edad. Hikari apenas si lo notó, girándose rápidamente y empezando a caminar hacia el punto, a medio camino entre la entrada y la línea para ordenar, en donde Takeru parecía haberse congelado.

—No sabía que vendrías a almorzar aquí, te habría esperado— empezó ella. Él no pareció escucharla —. ¿Takeru? — ella equilibra la bandeja sobre un brazo y agitó la mano libre frente a sus ojos. Él parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Takeru! ¿Estás ahí, Takeru?

—Lo siento. Estaba algo distraído.

—Ya me di cuenta. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Takeru asiente, con los ojos azules brillantes.

—¡Qué bueno! — dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Vas a comer?

Más le vale que coma, pues ella ha traído comida para un regimiento. Takeru observa con tristeza la cola y niega con la cabeza.

—Hummm… creo que no. Tengo una clase en — dijo mientras consultaba un reloj con un elegante aro de color plateado— veinticinco minutos. Creo que no podría conseguir comida antes de eso.

¡Perfecto!

—Menos mal que tu mejor amiga es una chica previsora ¿no crees? —respondió Hikari pasándole la bandeja, bastante pesada, para que cargara con ella hasta la mesa.

—¿Compraste eso para mí? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—¿Con quién más podría compartir mi almuerzo? —replicó Hikari entrelazando sus brazos para buscar una mesa — ¿Verdad que soy fantástica? —dijo mientras se sentaba—. Además, es tu primera semana de clases desde que regresaste. ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

Takeru abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de tener una gran idea, pero en lugar de contársela, sonrió un poco y empezó a balbucear cosas sobre su viaje en París.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de todas formas, porque la verdad es que prefería su compañía a la de cualquier otra persona, pero no pude evitar sentirse algo desanimada al saber que Takeru le ocultaba algo.

 **.XVI.**

Con el teléfono en la mano, Hikari duda un poco antes de pulsar el botón de LLAMADA. No sabe si está bien involucrar a alguien más, pero las cosas no han mejorado mucho que digamos en las últimas semanas y ella empieza a sentirse desesperada.

Al final, recurre a la única persona que, sin ser de la familia, ha tenido experiencia manejando el carácter de un miembro de la familia Takaishi-Ishida.

El teléfono timbra dos veces antes de que Sora lo coja, a más de cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, en el acogedor apartamento en Kyoto que comparte con Yamato.

—¿Hikari?

Ella sonríe ante la calidez en la voz de Sora. Un sonido vibrante llega desde el otro lado de la línea y ella imagina a Yamato deslizando los dedos por las cuerdas de su bajo.

—Hola. ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?

—Dame un segundo— replica la pelirroja. La música se aleja y luego se amortigua, como si Sora se hubiese metido en otra habitación —. Listo ¿estás bien?

Ella se siente ligeramente avergonzada.

—Sí. No. No lo sé.

Sora se ríe.

—No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me llamaste. ¿Fue en julio para ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra reunión anual?

—Eso creo. Perdona, no te llamo para saludarte pero sí para pedirte favores.

Hikari la imagina sonriendo cuando le responde:

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Estás teniendo problemas con Takeru?

Hikari suelta un jadeo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿Intuición femenina? — replica ella y luego lo descarta con una risita—. En realidad lo noté algo extraño el sábado por la noche, cuando salió a comer conmigo y con Yamato. Más específicamente cuando Matt le preguntó que por qué no te había invitado.

Hikari hace un sonido angustiado con la garganta.

—¿Estuvieron en la ciudad? ¿Yo estaba invitada?

—Por el fin de semana largo— replica Sora. Y creo que en realidad fue mi culpa— se excusa ella—. El día anterior yo había estado tomándole el pelo a Takeru preguntándole que qué porque ustedes dos se tardaban tanto en convertirse en novios, después de todo solo así podríamos tener citas dobles.

A Hikari casi se le cae el teléfono.

—¿Qué?

Sora se ríe.

—Era solo una broma —se excusa—. No creo que se haya puesto raro por eso ¿o sí?

—No— responde Hikari tratando de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que Takeru se comportó de una forma extraña—. No, fue mucho antes de eso. Creo que incluso antes de que regresara, pero no estoy segura de por qué o cuando comenzó. Además parece que solo está raro conmigo ¿no?

—¿Sucedió algo mientras él estuvo en Francia?

Hikari se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se acuesta boca abajo en la cama, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para apretar el teléfono contra su oído.

—Pues nada importante. Nos escribíamos a diario e intercambiamos postales y algunos paquetes. Lo extraño es que lo sentía más cerca cuando no estaba en Japón, ahora es como si tuviéramos una pared en medio.

—Los Ishida-Takaishi son algo complicados— admite Sora—. Aunque para ser sincera siempre pensé que Yamato era mucho más complicado que Takeru.

—¿Yo soy más complicado? —a Hikari le llega la voz de Yamato, lejos del auricular y se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que ya no escucha el bajo.

—Es una conversación privada— dice Sora, alejando el teléfono sin cubrirlo con la mano, de manera que Hikari escucha de todo lo que dicen.

—Tengo hambre ¿quieres comer?

—Matt— dice Sora con suavidad—, estoy hablando con Hikari.

—¿Hikari Yagami?

—¿Cuántas Hikari's conoces?

—Te sorprenderías —replica él y Hikari lo imagina con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. ¿Están hablando sobre mi hermano?

Supone que Sora ha asentido, porque Yamato responde:

—No debería darle tantas vueltas, ella le dijo que lo quería y a él le tomó por sorpresa. Es todo. Ha estado buscando la forma de decirle cómo se siente él, pero no lo consigue. El chico podrá ser muy hábil escribiendo pero a veces le cuesta trabajo expresarse.

—¡MATT! ¡Kari aún está al teléfono! —chilla Sora —¿Kari? —cuando Sora vuelve a llevarse el teléfono al oído para intentar minimizar el daño de la declaración que acaba de hacer Yamato en nombre de Takeru, no escucha nada —¿Kari?

Pero el teléfono de Hikari ha ido a parar bajo la cama, donde ella lo ha arrojado en medio de su pánico.

* * *

 **Segunda parte! Estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas porque la U (más específicamente mis exámenes) me dejaron con el tiempo muy justo para poder escribirte esto y ya sabes que la narrativa en tercera persona (aunado a los personajes de este fandom) me cuesta un poco más.**

 **Espero que estés teniendo un día fantástico. Ya mañana es tu cumpleaños! La última parte te la entrego mañana.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**

 **Nota: la reflexión de Hikari sobre el tiempo en los microondas no es mía, es de HikariCaelum.**


	3. Las palabras

**Takeru, Hikari y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TOEI Animation.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum.**

 **¡La conclusión! Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Las palabras**

 **.XVII.**

—¿Qué él hizo qué? —Takeru siente su voz como un ente externo. Como si las palabras no se estuvieran formando en su cabeza, pero de todas formas acaban saliendo a través de su boca.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho— dice Sora tal vez por enésima vez.

—Yo no lo siento— dice su hermano ligeramente apartado del auricular—. La pobre chica se estaba volviendo loca por tu culpa, yo solo arrojé algo de luz sobre la situación.

—¡Matt! —el grito de Sora está a punto de perforarle un tímpano.

Takeru se revuelve el pelo y siente el impulso de darle un puñetazo a la pared, pero en el último año ha dejado de ser así de impulsivo, así que en su lugar masculla una maldición y le dice a Sora que la perdona. No se molesta en decirle nada a su hermano, pero de todas formas, Yamato lo llama un rato más tarde:

—Dime la verdad, ni siquiera estás molesto conmigo ¿verdad? —le dice su hermano en cuanto contesta la llamada.

Takeru lo analiza por un minuto. No, no se siente enojado. Tiene motivos para estarlo, pues después de todo no era una confesión que Yamato debiera hacer, pero él también se estaba sintiendo incómodo porque Hikari parecía más y más decaída con cada día que pasaba con él comportándose como un idiota: cada vez hablaban menos y, cuando lo hacían, él respondía con monosílabos o cambiaba de tema en cuanto le parecía que ella se metía en aguas pantanosas.

—No— es todo lo que le dice a su hermano.

—¿Ya has pensado en cómo vas a decírselo?

—¿Cómo se lo dijiste tú a Sora?

Su hermano ni siquiera necesita pensárselo para responder:

—Con una canción.

—Tomando en cuenta que tú te llevaste todo el talento en ese sentido, creo que ni hablar de eso.

—Esa fue _mi_ manera, Takeru. Encuentra tú la _tuya_.

—Lo he intentado durante semanas. Lo tengo todo clarísimo, pero en cuanto ella aparece las palabras parecen salir despedidas de mi cabeza.

A cientos de kilómetros, Yamato se ríe.

—Pero ¿acaso te sacaron el cerebro mientras estuviste en Francia, T.K? —Takeru siente un deje de nostalgia cuando su hermano lo llama así, han pasado años desde la última vez que lo hizo—. ¿Desde cuando tienes que _decir_ las palabras para poder expresarte?

Takeru parpadea, sin entenderlo. Al final, se da por vencido:

—Explícate.

—Hermano, ¿no se supone que te largaste durante un año para aprender a _escribir_ mejor?

El rostro de Takeru se ilumina con la comprensión.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh. Para ser un chico tan listo puedes ser algo obtuso de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé— dice él alborotando aún más su cabello.

—Realmente tienes suerte de tener un hermano mayor.

—Eso nunca lo he puesto en entredicho.

—Te desearía buenas noches, pero sospecho que hoy no dormirás mucho y ya puestos creo que ella tampoco lo hará.

—¿Crees que debería llamarla y decirle algo?

—Creo que a estas alturas, después de todo lo que ha pasado, una llamada telefónica no lo va a solucionar. Especialmente porque tuvo que enterarse del problema por boca de tu hermano.

Takeru se pasa la mano por la nuca.

—¿Crees que esté furiosa?

—Supongo que estará más confundida que ninguna otra cosa. Tú esmérate en hacer las cosas bien, tal vez tengas suerte y ella te perdone.

—Buenas noches, Matt.

—Buenas noches, T.K.

 **.XVIII.**

El techo tiene doscientos setenta y tres agujeros, distribuidos en dieciocho paneles. Hay un ventilador con cuatro aspas y cada aspa está sujeta con dos tornillos tornillos, pero Hikari solo alcanza a contar siete: a una de las aspas le falta un tornillo. A Hikari el número siete siempre le ha parecido extraño, incorrecto… incompleto. Tal vez porque la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo solo había siete Niños Elegidos, pues ella no había podido asistir a aquel campamento y se había quedado atrás. Aunque a fin de cuentas había sido una suerte, porque el digihuevo de Gatomon había sido dejado atrás, de manera que si ella hubiera llegado junto con Taichi y los demás, se habría quedado muy decepcionada al ver que todos tenían un compañero menos ella.

Ahora, mientras contaba y volvía a contar los tornillos de las aspas, las aspas del ventilador, la cantidad de ventiladores en el techo, el número de paneles y la cantidad de agujeros en cada panel; la palabra incompleto le seguía llegando a la cabeza.

No estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse.

Aliviada, quizá, porque ahora al menos sabía qué clase de bicho había picado a Takeru. Molesta, en parte, porque él había preferido hacerla a un lado y volverla loca de preocupación en lugar de ser sincero y decirle que su "te quiero", en ese momento totalmente inocente, lo había descolocado. También se sentía algo insegura. ¿Takeru había reaccionado de esa manera porque ella lo había incomodado con sus sentimientos o porque no sabía cómo decirle los suyos?

Más aún ¿cuáles eran los sentimientos de Hikari? Estaba segura de que amaba a Takeru pero ¿estaba enamorada de él?

Recordó el momento en que él había aparecido en su casa para comer palomitas de caramelo y ver una película francesa. En ese momento la existencia de algo romántico entre ellos dos le había parecido absolutamente ridículo.

Ahora no estaba tan segura.

La pregunta se repitió en su cabeza: lo amaba pero ¿estaba enamorada?

Cerró los ojos, bloqueando momentáneamente la imagen del techo, con sus agujeros, su ventilador y sus tornillos e intentó analizar sus sentimientos.

Entre los Digidestinados se había formado un vínculo a partir de todas las aventuras que habían tenido juntos, de eso no cabía duda, pero una cosa era la relación que ella tenía con chicos como Koushiro y Jou y otra muy distinta lo que tenía con Takeru.

Tal vez podía deberse a la diferencia de edad. Koushiro solo le llevaba un par de años, pero era muy maduro y pasaba metido en sus investigaciones. El superior Jou era aún mayor que Taichi y siempre se tomaba las cosas con muchísima seriedad, así que no había nada que hacer ahí. No, sin duda era una emoción completamente distinta. Hikari pensó luego en Daisuke y en Ken, que tenían la misma edad que ella, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco esa relación se acercaba a la forma en que se sentía con respecto a Takeru. Quería a Daisuke, más ahora que él por fin había aceptado que nunca estarían juntos de una forma romántica. Y tenía muchísimo en común con Ken, pero definitivamente no amaba a ninguno de los dos de _esa_ manera.

En algún momento había pensado que amaba a Takeru como a un _hermano._ Pero intentó calzar lo que sentía por Taichi con la manera en que Takeru la hacía sentir. No se parecía tampoco.

Así que si no lo amaba del mismo modo en que amaba a sus amigos y tampoco de la misma manera en que amaba a su hermano ¿significaba eso que ella estaba enamorada de Takeru?

Hikari apartó las sábanas de una patada y se dio vuelta en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Sentía un dolor punzante sobre el ojo derecho y conforme veía avanzar los números en el reloj junto a su cama, sentía más y más miedo. Estaba segura de que las cosas no serían iguales en la mañana.

Sin importar si Yamato y Sora habían llamado a Takeru para advertirle, lo cierto es que dudaba poder comportarse como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

Empezó a contar las horas que hacían falta para que tuviera que ir a la universidad, donde no podía evitar a Takeru indefinidamente. Si bien es cierto no compartían ninguna clase, las últimas semanas habían probado que ambos parecían tener una capacidad increíble para encontrarse el uno al otro sin necesidad de buscarse.

El corazón de Hikari tartamudeó un poco con ese último pensamiento.

¿Era eso amor?

Pensó en llamar a Sora una vez más, a fin de cuentas ella era la especialista en el tema, pero luego recordó que fue precisamente por llamar a Sora que se había metido en semejante embrollo. Bueno, no exactamente, pero llamar a Sora había empeorado las cosas, al menos el día anterior no había tenido problemas para dormir.

Terminó descartando la idea, no solo porque hablar con su amiga podía complicar más las cosas, sino también porque apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Las cuatro de la mañana del dos de octubre. ¿De verdad habían pasado ya más de cinco semanas desde el regreso de Takeru?

La primera vez que ella lo notó extraño, ahora se acordaba, había sido el día en que él tomaría el avión que lo traería de regreso a Japón. Ella lo había llamado por teléfono para desearle un buen viaje y él había sonado distante, como si su cabeza estuviera en cualquier lugar menos con ella.

Recordó, con frustración, la cantidad de veces que ella le había preguntado que si algo le pasaba e, inclusive, le había ofrecido, ingenuamente, que contara con ella para ayudarlo a resolver cualquier problema que tuviera. Sin saber que el problema era ella.

Lo único que la consolaba era el hecho de que ya era viernes, lo cual significaba que, si conseguía sobrevivir ese día sin toparse con Takeru, tendría todo el fin de semana para trazar un plan de acción.

Sin embargo la molestaba el hecho de que tendría que andarse con pies de plomo en su propia universidad, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. ¿Desde cuándo era malo decirle a un amigo que lo querías?

Su lado obstinado, que raras veces mostraba, salió a relucir.

¿Cómo se atrevía Takeru a hacerla a un lado solo porque se le había escapado un "te quiero" que ella ni siquiera tenía idea de qué significaba en realidad? Más aún ¿cómo podía haber guardado silencio durante semanas sin decirle lo que le pasaba? Por otra parte, si ella de verdad lo quería de _esa_ forma ¿de verdad era tan malo? Habían pasado juntos durante veranos enteros, habían sido los mejores amigos durante la secundaria, sabían los secretos del otro. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué estaba mal con Takeru para haber reaccionado de esa manera?

Con un resoplido, Hikari se levantó de su cama y se cambió de ropa. Se cepilló rápidamente el cabello y los dientes y tomó su cámara. Definitivamente no podía quedarse en su cama, dando vueltas sin parar, tratando de desentrañar el misterio que se ocultaba dentro de la cabeza de Takeru. Sus clases empezaban hasta las diez y ella se negaba a quedarse en la cama, pensando cosas que no la llevaban a ninguna parte, mientras Takeru seguía en su obstinado silencio.

Dejó una nota sobre la mesa para avisarle a su compañera de apartamento que había salido al parque a hacer fotografías para aprovechar la luz de la mañana, se puso un abrigo y salió de la casa.

 **.XIX.**

Takeru había decidido que quería ser escritor poco después de cumplir los quince.

El motivo principal tras su decisión era que le gustaba tener su propia forma de crear imágenes en la mente de otras personas, del mismo modo en que Yamato lo hacía con sus canciones y Hikari con sus fotografías. Le entusiasmaba la posibilidad de poder construir universos enteros sin nada más que una pluma y una hoja en blanco.

Tenía un par de manías con respecto a todo el asunto de escribir: en primer lugar no le gustaba escribir en cuadernos con reglones, se sentía limitado, por eso en lugar de comprar libretas normales, compraba cuadernos de dibujo. Afortunadamente a través de los años había desarrollado la capacidad de escribir en línea recta, como si se guiara con líneas imaginarias, de manera que sus profesores lo toleraban.

Le gustaba escribir en ordenador, pero la máquina de escribir y la tinta de los lapiceros lo obligaban a pensar mejor lo que estaba a punto de plasmar en el papel. Esto si quería que su trabajo fuera pulcro y no estuviera lleno de tachones.

"Las buenas historias, igual que la vida", pensaba Takeru, "solo te dan la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien una vez. Después de eso quedan marcas".

Ahora, mientras la pluma de tinta azul se deslizaba por el papel, dejando trazos de color a su paso, Takeru se volvía a maravillar de lo sencillo que resultaba expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Ríos de tinta se derramaban sobre la hoja mientras, de su interior, fluían todas las cosas que en algún momento había pensado en decirle a Hikari.

Takeru resopló cuando el lapicero dejó de cooperar: la tinta se había atascado en el cilindro y la punta había dejado una marca casi invisible sobre el papel. Frunció el ceño.

—Vamos— susurró agitando el brazo para ayudarle a la gravedad y que la tinta volviera a bajar. La pluma se negó a cooperar. Takeru la dejó sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el pelo para luego frotarse los ojos.

Curiosamente no se sentía cansado, de hecho tenía el mismo cosquilleo en el cuerpo que sentía después de beberse una taza de café. Una especie de energía similar al bombeo de la adrenalina cuando Patamon y él combatían contra los digimons malos.

En el transcurso de las últimas cuatro horas su cuerpo se había ido relajando poco a poco y ahora, lejos de sentirse estresado, se sentía feliz. Bueno, tan feliz como podía estar sin saber que tipo de reacción tendría Hikari cuando leyera su carta, la cual, dicho sea de paso, ya era bastante larga.

Takeru revolvió las hojas, ya escritas, que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Hasta el momento llevaba cinco hojas por ambas caras, con su letra pequeña y estilizada, y una sexta en proceso.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y empezó a revolver, buscando un lapicero que sirviera. Masculló algo en francés cuando no encontró ninguno de tinta negra. No había logrado quitarse la costumbre de maldecir en otro idioma, en parte porque en Francia era normal maldecir y también porque su madre no estaba ahí para reñirle por ello. A sus amigos les parecía graciosísimo. Depositó los lapiceros que pudo encontrar y empezó a descartarlos uno a uno.

Su madre le había enseñado que escribir con rojo era de mala educación a menos de que fueras un profesor y lo utilizaras para revisar pruebas. El amarillo apenas si se leía contra el papel blanco. El rosa, a pesar de que era el color favorito de Hikari, no le terminaba de convencer. Eso lo dejaba con dos opciones: la tinta azul y la tinta verde.

La azul era la más común después de la negra. Era un color serio, tendría bastante contraste contra el papel y resultaba tan oscuro que apenas se notaría la diferencia con respecto a la negra. Sin embargo, terminó eligiendo el lapicero verde.

No estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez porque había sido su color favorito durante toda su infancia. Aún conservaba la gorra de ese color que había llevado con él la primera vez que viajó al Digimundo. Ya no le quedaba, pues su cabeza había crecido en proporción al resto de su cuerpo y, naturalmente, la gorra ahora le iba pequeña. Pero la había llevado con él a Francia y ahora, cuando había rentado un nuevo cuarto como estudiante, la gorra se encontraba colgando de uno de los postes de su cama.

Le gustaba el color verde. Era el color que la gente podía identificar con él. Del mismo modo en que la gente pensaba en azul al ver a Yamato, en naranja al ver a Taichi o en rosa al ver a Hikari.

De alguna manera, sentía que al acabar su carta con aquel color, estaba dejando un pedacito de él en cada palabra.

 **.XX.**

Lo bueno de ser estudiante de fotografía— en su tiempo libre— era que, al menos por unos segundos, Hikari era capaz de congelar el mundo a su alrededor para dedicarse, únicamente, a lo que tenía delante de objetivo de la cámara.

Ahora, mientras su cabeza bullía de actividad, Hikari agradecía ese momentáneo apagón. Toqueteó algunos botones hasta ajustar las preferencias de la cámara, de manera que entrara menos luz al objetivo y mantuvo el dedo encima del obturador. Una mariposa de color verde desplegó sus alas, cubiertas por unas ligeras gotas de rocío y ella capturó el momento exacto en que el agua se desprendía de la superficie suave como el terciopelo. Sonrió cuando la imagen capturada apareció en la pequeña pantalla. Le gustaban las cámaras digitales por la gratificación instantánea que sentía al ver su trabajo de inmediato. Pero las cámaras de rollo también tenían su encanto, aunque resultaba mucho más caro como pasatiempo.

Tuvo que preguntarle a un hombre la hora, porque ella no usaba reloj y en medio de su intempestiva salida había olvidado el teléfono bajo la cama, ahí donde se había quedado la noche anterior después de su conversación con Sora.

Apenas pasaban de las seis de la mañana y ella se encontraba en el parque, caminando de un lado al otro, capturando con su cámara todo aquello que le resultaba atractivo. Hasta ahora, su foto favorita era una de un sujeto desconocido que había salido a trotar, poco después de las cinco de la mañana, con un perro al que le había retirado la correa en cuanto llegaron al parque. El perro, que parecía ser aún un cachorro, se había sacudido alegremente, había estirado las patas delanteras como estirándose y luego había agitado el rabo mientras ladraba. El corredor se había acuclillado para acariciar su cabeza y Hikari había captado, ayudándose del zoom de su cámara, la mano del humano sobre la cabeza, que parecía la imagen viva de la felicidad, del cachorro.

Tenía otras fotografías: una madre que había sacado a su bebé dentro del cochecito para que recibiera los primeros rayos del sol, una mujer que se había sentado en una banca para lanzar migas de pan a un grupo de palomas que, mucho antes de que ella llegara, se habían congregado ahí, como si estuvieran esperándola, una mujer que caminaba por el parque con un ceñido vestido rojo y unos zapatos de tacón en la mano…

Hikari aún no decidía en qué clase de fotografía se iba a especializar en su curso extracurricular. Le encantaban los animales, pero las personas, y más aún las historias que se escondían detrás de ellas, siempre la habían seducido. Disfrutaba, en secreto, inventar vidas para cada uno de sus modelos. Cuando vio al hombre con el perro lo imaginó, de inmediato, como un padre primerizo que salía temprano a correr —y de paso sacaba a su cachorro— para más tarde regresar a casa con pan y leche para sacar a su hija, de dos años, de su cuna para luego preparar el desayuno para su mujer.

A la mujer de las palomas la imaginaba como una viuda que, al perder a su marido después de una larga enfermedad, ahora se refugiaba en el parque con las palomas, que cada día esperaban pacientemente a que ella apareciera. A la chica que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los tacones en la mano había preferido no inventarle ninguna historia. No le había gustado el rumbo que tomó su imaginación en cuanto la vió.

Hikari se preguntaba qué clase de vida imaginaban otros para ella. Al verla ahí, con su cámara firmemente sujeta con ambas manos y ojeras bajo los ojos ¿qué pensarían de ella? ¿Alguien acertaría? ¿Alguien sería capaz de imaginarla como una fotógrafa aficionada cuyo mejor amigo de toda la vida —o casi— había hecho a un lado por culpa de un inocente "te quiero"?

Hikari sacudió la cabeza. La verdad es que no creía que nadie pudiera imaginar algo así.

El sol comenzó a calentar y Hikari le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Pasaban de las seis treinta, de manera que aún podía quedarse un rato más en el parque. Buscó un lugar en donde sentarse. Se decantó por la zona más cercana al lago artificial con una fuente en el centro. Tocó el césped con la punta de los dedos: se encontraba ligeramente húmedo después de la llovizna que había caído en la noche, pero nada que le empapara la ropa.

Decidió tumbarse, disfrutando de los rayos del sol sobre la cara, antes de regresar a casa y cambiarse de ropa para ir a clases. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel remanso de paz.

 **.XXI.**

Siete hojas, trece páginas. Eso era lo que le había tomado a Takeru el expresar todo lo que sentía. No había sido su intención que resultara tan largo y, en su interior, rogaba porque a Hikari no le resultara absolutamente tedioso el leer todo lo que había escrito para ella. A pesar de que no había sido su intención, no se había limitado a hablarle solo de lo que sentía sino de cada pequeña cosa que lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera. Había tenido tiempo de analizarlo en las cinco semanas en que las cosas no habían marchado bien.

No se molestó en releerlo. Era sumamente perfeccionista y estaba seguro de que, si empezaba a hacer correcciones, no acabaría nunca. Colocó las hojas juntas, escribiendo números consecutivos en las esquinas superiores derechas de cada página de manera que, si sucedía algo que alterara el orden en que estaba agrupando las hojas, ella no tuviera problemas para retomar la lectura.

Con un suspiro las dobló, plegando el grupo de páginas en tres secciones y luego introduciendo todo en un sobre, que una vez cerrado se veía terriblemente abultado.

¿Y si ella decidía no leerla? ¿Y si sus cinco semanas de comportarse como un idiota la habían apartado para siempre? Un dolor físico le recorrió el cuerpo, desde el estómago hasta el pecho.

No. Ella no le haría eso. ¿O sí?

Takeru agitó la cabeza y decidió que no ganaba nada con ese tipo de pensamientos. Con ningún tipo de pensamientos, en realidad. Consultó el reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete de la mañana y Hikari tenía su primera clase a las diez de la mañana, de manera que aún faltaba un rato para que ella dejara la casa. La iría a buscar al apartamento que compartía con una chica a la que Takeru no conocía y, de ser necesario, le suplicaría de rodillas que le diera una oportunidad y leyera su carta.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso ropa limpia. Cepilló sus dientes lo más rápido que pudo y se terminó golpeando la encía con el cepillo de dientes. Intentó acomodar su desordenado cabello y luego, para evitar pensar más de la cuenta en lo que estaba por hacer, tomó su chaqueta, metió el sobre en uno de los bolsillos internos y salió de la casa.

Le tomó quince minutos llegar, prácticamente corriendo, a la casa de Hikari. Se permitió un minuto frente a la puerta para recuperar el aliento antes de tocar.

Eran las siete de la mañana, así que no era demasiado temprano. Seguramente ya estaría despierta. Tocó el timbre una vez y luego otra, metió las manos en los bolsillos, porque de otra manera corría el riesgo de parecer demasiado ansioso —como efectivamente lo estaba— y esperó. Pasó un minuto y nadie abrió la puerta. Luego otro. Cuando Takeru calculó que había pasado otro minuto volvió a tocar y luego golpeó rítmicamente la puerta con los nudillos.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Hikari, tal vez aún estaba dormida y por eso no había abierto. El aparato repicó varias veces antes de enviarlo al buzón. ¿Estaba en silencio y ella no se había dado cuenta de su llamada o lo había desviado al buzón de voz manualmente?

Antes de tener tiempo para responderse a sí mismo su pregunta, una chica con larga cabellera y unos lentes de montura gruesa que le recordó vagamente a Miyako abrió la puerta, en la mano traía el teléfono móvil de Hikari.

—Hola— dijo él apartándose un poco de la puerta—. ¿Está Hikari?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, ha salido antes de que amaneciera. Y tal parece que se ha dejado su teléfono.

El ánimo de Takeru cayó en picada.

—Oh… ¿Sabes si va a regresar pronto?

—Eres Takeru ¿verdad? —dijo apoyando el brazo derecho contra el marco de la puerta. Él asintió y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Está en el Parque de Shinjuku, le gusta ir a tomar fotografías a ese lugar. ¿Sabes cómo llegar? Siempre puedes esperarla aquí si quieres, supongo que vendrá a cambiarse antes de ir a clases

Takeru negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a buscarla— le dijo.

—¿Seguro? Es un parque grande.

Takeru le sonrió.

—La encontraré.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Vale. Si viene antes de que la encuentres, le diré que te pasaste por aquí.

—Gracias— dijo él girándose para marcharse.

—¿Takeru?

Él se detuvo.

—¿Sí?

—Buena suerte.

No tenía idea de qué tanto sabía ella, pero le agradeció los buenos deseos desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **.XXII.**

Era agradable estar acostada sobre la grama, con los ojos cerrados, sin mover ni un músculo. Ya lo había hecho antes, en compañía de Takeru, pero a esta hora de la mañana, resultaba todo un viaje sensorial.

Hikari podía escuchar el sonido del agua de la fuente al caer, el viento al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles, desprendiendo las primeras hojas de la temporada, después de todo el otoño había iniciado, de manera oficial, casi una semana atrás. A su nariz llegaba el aroma de la humedad y de la descomposición de la vegetación. Oía también el golpeteo rítmico de las zancadas de quienes aprovechaban las mañanas para ejercitarse en el parque y las risas de un par de niños a quienes sus madres habían traído al parque a jugar.

Su espalda estaba ligeramente húmeda por el rocío en el césped y sentía algo de frío, pero nada que la convenciera de levantarse.

Estaba empezando a platearse seriamente la posibilidad de hacer novillos cuando alguien dijo su nombre.

Bueno, no alguien sino _esa_ persona. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y toda la paz que había conseguido reunir en los últimos minutos se esfumó de inmediato. Se enderezó, apoyando su peso sobre los músculos de su vientre para sentarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Takeru.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose por lo que pareció mucho tiempo antes de que él se aclarara la garganta:

—Hola.

Ella parpadeó.

—Hola— replicó con cautela.

—He pasado por tu casa.

—He salido temprano— respondió sin inflexión.

—Sí, eso me ha dicho tu compañera. Te he llamado al móvil.

—Lo he dejado en casa. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Sí. En realidad…— él dudó—. En realidad traje algo para ti. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Sí, definitivamente le importaba. Pero no estaba segura de si quería que él se quedara o que se marchara.

—Es un parque público— dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Takeru apoyó una mano en el suelo y luego se sentó a su lado, dejando unos centímetros entre ambos de manera que no pudieran rozarse, ni siquiera por accidente. Sus pantalones, de color crema, se oscurecieron un poco ahí donde los tocaba la humedad del césped.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando como el viento hacía que las hojas se desprendieran de los árboles y el brillo del sol reflejándose en el lago.

—Tengo clases… —empezó a decir ella.

—Lo sé. A las diez ¿no?

Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida por el hecho de que él lo supiera. Luego asintió.

—Aún es temprano.

Sin saber que más decir, ella volvió a asentir y clavó los ojos en el lago.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Takeru abrir y cerrar los puños, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Te ves cansada— acotó él.

—Tuve una noche larga— replicó ella con una mueca mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus ojeras.

—También yo.

—Supongo que ya hablaste con tu hermano —dijo sin mirarlo.

Takeru asintió.

—Sora me llamó anoche.

—Me lo imaginé— fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por unos minutos.

—Traje algo para ti —dijo él después de inhalar profundamente, como si se estuviera armando de valor.

Ella respiró hondo y volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Luciendo curiosamente decidido, Takeru rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta, de donde extrajo un sobre amarillo que lucía pesado.

Se lo pasó sin decir una palabra y Hikari observó el paquete con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es la explicación de por qué me he estado comportando como lo he hecho en las últimas semanas.

—¿Me escribiste una novela para explicarte?

Takeru se echó a reír.

—Pues no creo que llegue a ser una novela, pero sí ha quedado algo larga— dijo frotándose la nuca con una mano —. Lo lamento —se disculpó con suavidad—. ¿La leerás?

Hikari sopesó la carta, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

La leería, pero antes de hacerlo, quería una explicación.

—Lo haré— le prometió—. Pero antes quiero que me digas qué es lo que está pasando.

—Todo está en la carta— dijo él amablemente.

—Me lo imagino— replica ella—. ¿Cuántas hojas hay aquí? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

—Siete.

Ella asintió.

—La mayoría por ambos lados— continuó él.

—La leeré— volvió a prometer—. Pero solo lo haré si me explicas, justo ahora ¿qué rayos ha pasado contigo en las últimas cinco semanas?

—Tenía entendido que Yama…

—Me dijo lo que él _creía_ que estaba sucediendo. Ahora quiero saber, con exactitud, lo que sucede, Takeru.

—Lee la carta— le suplicó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que es una carta preciosa. Tan bonita como todos los correos y las postales que me escribiste mientras estábamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero es hora de que madures y me digas a la cara lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.

—Kari…

—No lo entiendo— dijo ella—. Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. ¿Qué ha cambiado, Takeru? ¿De verdad ha sido tan terrible que te dijera que te quería? Porque estoy segura de que era algo que ya _sabías._

Lo observó, con los ojos castaños muy abiertos, esforzándose por no comenzar a llorar en ese lugar.

—Dímelo y te prometo que leeré tu carta. Pero necesito que me lo digas.

 **.XXIII.**

Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon —en todas sus formas—, Puppetmon, Piedmon… Takeru se había enfrentado a toda clase de Digimons malvados a lo largo de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan aterrorizado como se sentía en ese momento.

Había puesto todo su esfuerzo en esa carta, pero Hikari no la leería a menos que él pudiera poner en palabras, palabras que necesariamente tendría que _decir,_ todo aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado escribir.

—Yo…

Ella permaneció silenciosa, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, como era su costumbre, ni siquiera para cubrir las marcas oscuras que habían nacido bajo sus ojos, pero aun así le parecía la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo pensar en eso no hacía más que atormentarlo, así que se detuvo.

—Yo…— intentó comenzar de nuevo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir. Ella no le exigió que dijera nada. Se quedó ahí sentada, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas, sujetando la carta con su mano derecha, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, de manera que los mechones castaños, mucho más largos de lo que ella acostumbraba, se deslizaban hacia el sur.

—Bueno, pues entonces hablaré yo. Me lo he pensado toda la noche— dijo ella y Takeru se congeló en su sitio, observándola con la boca abierta —. Ese día, cuando te dije eso, ni siquiera estaba queriendo decir que estaba _enamorada_ de ti. ¿Sabes?

Un dolor sordo se instaló en el interior de Takeru, una punzada justo a la altura de su corazón.

—Oh.

—Y creo que si tanto te asustaste por el hecho de que lo _interpretaste_ de esa manera, pudiste tener el detalle de decírmelo. Se supone que somos _amigos._ ¿Recuerdas?

—Yo…

Pero Hikari había tomado carrerilla y siguió con su discurso:

—Porque llevo cinco semanas intentado descubrir que fue lo que hice mal. ¡Cinco semanas, Takeru! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

—Lo siento.

Y lo sentía, de verdad. En ese momento Takeru lo sentía absolutamente todo, cada emoción magnificada por el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

—Pero anoche— agregó ella en voz baja —, después de que tu hermano me dijera que era lo que andaba mal, me di cuenta.

Takeru logró encontrar su voz para preguntar:

—Te diste cuenta… ¿de qué?

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo.

—De que sí lo estoy.

Takeru no se atrevió a albergar demasiadas esperanzas, lo cual era una tragedia pues ese era su emblema. Intentó interpretar la frase de mil maneras distintas, pero al final, solo una tenía sentido.

—¿Lo estás?

Ella abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza y asintió. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo las cuatro palabras que Takeru deseaba escuchar:

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

 **.XXIV.**

Hikari ni siquiera sabía que esperaba que sucediera después de esa declaración, pero al menos había sacado de su interior lo que la había mantenido en vela la noche anterior.

No sabía que se ocultaba dentro del sobre que aún sostenía en su mano. ¿Eran noticias buenas o noticias malas? De no ser por el hecho de que ella acababa de soltar una bomba entre los dos, posiblemente habría aprovechado el silencio de Takeru para empezar a leerla, pero cada segundo que Takeru permanecía sin decir nada le resultaba aplastante.

Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera de agua, pero las palabras parecían no llegar nunca y ella se empezaba a cansar. Si él no sentía lo mismo, prefería que se lo dijera de una buena vez. Aun así, Takeru parecía seguir atragantándose con las palabras.

—¿Take…? —no logró terminar la frase, porque entonces él se movió, más rápido de lo que lo había visto moverse nunca, y la besó.

 **.XXV.**

Se sintió justo como Takeru esperaba que se sintiera su primer beso. Y en ese momento, con la cabeza en un solo lugar, no se detuvo a pensar de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. Tal vez lo había aprendido de Taichi. O quizá simplemente se negaba en redondo a dejarla ir por su incapacidad de poner las cosas en palabras cuando no tenía la posibilidad de escribirlas.

Al principio casi esperó que ella le rechazara. Se preparó mentalmente para ello, pero entonces ella soltó un gemido y sus manos encontraron el camino hacia su cuello. Sintió el borde del sobre pinchando la piel de su espalda, pero no podía importarle menos.

Algo explotó en las profundidades de Takeru y supo que, después de esto, las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser iguales. En el fondo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo fueran. Después de saber lo que se sentía, sabía que no podía volver a ser solo su amigo.

Se separaron cuando el aire en sus pulmones resultó insuficiente y, con su primer aliento después del beso, Takeru susurró:

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Hikari! Ya hemos cumplido dos ciclos de cumpleaños completos. Me parece alucinante que hayas podido crear una tradición en tan poco tiempo de conocernos, pero me alegra muchísimo.**

 **Cuando comenté el regalo de cumpleaños que me hiciste este año te lo dije, pero quiero repetirte que te quiero muchísimo y que me siento muy afortunada por poder tenerte como amiga.**

 **Espero que esta sea solo otra entre muchas historias de cumpleaños.**

 **Pasa un día fenomenal y llena este año de vida de recuerdos maravillosos.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
